Motor graders are used primarily as a finishing tool to sculpt a surface of earth to a final arrangement. Typically, motor graders include up to eight or more hand-operated controls to steer the wheels of the grader, position the blade, and articulate the front frame of the grader among other operations. There are many drawbacks associated with these complex motor grader controls such as operator fatigue and stress. Moreover, the operator must have a relatively high degree of expertise to manipulate the many control levers effectively. As a result, inexperienced operators require long training periods to become sufficiently familiar with the controls and the motor grader operations with which they are associated.